


Bathroom

by fauxtrots



Category: My Chemical Romance, ferard - Fandom, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauxtrots/pseuds/fauxtrots





	Bathroom

Frank quietly shuffled down the hall to his next class.  His head hung down allowing his two-toned hair to cover his fragile face.  He was nearing the school bathroom when he heard a snicker behind the bathroom door.  He gave a quizative glance towards the sound & continued to swiftly walk past it.  Before he could get more than a foot away from the door, a pair of strong, pale hands grabbed his hoodie-clad shoulders.   _Oh shit...I'm gonna get beat up...again,_ Frank thought as one of the hands made its way to cover his mouth, as the other moved down to grab his small waist, pulling him into the bathroom.  Frank let out a muffled scream while trying to take punches at the strong boy behind him.  The two boys were now alone in the bathroom.  Frank trembled furiously awaiting the first hit, but it never came.  His attacker had let him go, but Frank dared not open his eyes.  This gave the strong boy an advantage in his little game.  The boy stood on his tip-toes, locking the main door, so that no one could interupt. 

The boy disguised his voice; making it deeper, more powerful.  "Don't open your eyes!" the voice warned.  Frank sat on the floor, legs curled up to his chest, as if to protect him from any hard blows.  A smile formed upon the lips of the boy, although he hated seeing his Frankie like this.  "Now listen to me!  Keep your eyes shut!"  Frank nodded agreeingly, although the boy wasn't who Frank thought he was.  The boy made his way over to Frank & sat on the ground next to him.  Frank shook as though he had gotten the case of the chills.  Frank thought he had recognized the sweet scent of his attacker.

"Gerard?"

The question recieved no spoken answers, but Frank could feel the breath of the boy caressing his neck.  Gerard gently placed his lips on Frank's jugular, slowly sucking on it in attempt to make Frank whimper.  It worked.  It was Frank's soft spot.  It always made him happy.  

Gerard placed his hand on Frank's cheek, wiping away any moisture his scare had caused him.  He turned his head towards his own.  

"I guess you can open your eyes now," Gerard said, dropping the fake voice.  Frank fluttered his eyes open & pressed his forehead against Gerard's.

"Gee..." Gerard gave a small smile reassuring Frank that he wasn't a bully.  "Don't.  You.  Ever.  Fucking.  Do.  That.  Again."   
He pushed his lips on Gerard's, wasting no time before opening his mouth wider allowing Gerard's tongue to meet his own.  

"Sorry Fwankie.  It seemed fun," Gerard apologized to Frank after a ten minute make-out session.  
"Gee.  This...this is fun," Frank pushed Gerard against the wall, straddling him in the most awkward position.  He ran his hands up & down Gerard's abdomen, while continuing to kiss his lips.  Minutes later, the boys heard the sound of keys dangling & another boy saying, "But I _really_ have to go!"  

The keys were slowly undoing the lock & Gerard & Frank tried to sneak in a few more kisses before they had to stop.  But it was too late.  The door flung open with the janitor & the kid, mouths agape.  The kid began to talk, "Fags...I think I just pissed my pants."


End file.
